Lao-Shan Lung
Lao-Shan Lung, commonly referred to as "Lao", are gigantic dragons, popularly believed to be the size of mountains. These slow moving, red creatures stay in hibernation until it is necessary to leave. In Monster Hunter, Laos could only be fought online. The extremely hard scales on its back develops from the Lao walking directly through mountains. Battle *During the quest to kill or repel the Lao-Shan Lung, it is important to know that the dragon never directly attacks you other than in Area 2 or 4 when you are on the rock ledge, when the Lao will stand up on its rear legs, walk a few steps then bite you, and in Area 5 if you are standing on the Fortress when the Lao stands to attack it, as he may decide to bite you. *However, it is easy to die by being stepped on or accidentally hit by his tail. *The Windpess caused by Lao's heavy footsteps can be a nuisance if you are hitting the stomach, in which case you should avoid using excessively long combos (assuming you are a Blademaster) because when you fall even slightly behind the stomach (where the tail begins) the constant Windpress can immobilise you until the Lao-Shan Lung heavily damages you or even kills you. *Armor high in Dragon resistance and defense (Hornetaur/Vespoid/Obituary set) can reduce the damage caused by this monster but, just going for defence is good enough it doesn't take much to be safe from him. *Lao can only be killed or repelled in Area 5. Repelling it is simply dealing enough damage so that it runs away when time is up. In Area 5, you can use the powerful Ballista guns, Cannons, and the extremely powerful Dragonator (can only be used once every 10 minutes) against the Lao to deal more damage. However, the ammunition for the Ballistas must be carried as an item, and the Cannonballs are transported from base camp to Area 5 in the same fashion as an Egg or Sootstone. *The Ioprey stop respawning after about 3 waves (9 Ioprey). *Lao causes rocks to drop from the mountain wall; these can cause damage to those near sides except on specific ledge points where they cannot harm you. *Gunners up against Lao-Shan Lung should note that the weakest point in his armour is the back side of the plating on his back; fire at this when on ledges. *Lao-Shan also possesses a roaring attack, which can immobilise hunters. However, he only uses this in Area 5. *His horn, head crest, back and shoulders can be broken during battle, and it is possible to jump on his back for up to 3 carves and to plant Anti-Dragon Bombs. *If you're trying to get to base camp, and you need to pass the tail, stick to the wall and you should be fine. *If you're having a hard time hitting the belly you can also keep attacking the head if you only want to repel it. This won't be enough to kill him, however. Trivia *The name Lao Shan Lung is derived from the Chinese abbreviation of "Old(Lao) Mountain(Shan) Dragon(Lung)" or "老山龙". Though not properly, the word "Lao" in chinese can also mean "Great". *Lao Rubies can only be obtained via Azure Lao-Shan Lung in MHF2. *The Guild had to find hunters one day because of the approaching dragon heading for their town. It was later found out that the Lao-Shan Lung was running away from a Fatalis. *According to the Monster Hunter Freedom 2 info magazine, Lao Shan grows as his body receives floating particles from the atmosphere. The red tint comes from the iron deposits near their environment; the blue tint comes from ash particles from the Volcanic Belt. This process takes an untold amount of time, suggesting that Lao-Shan Lungs have extremely long life-spans. *Lao can no longer be fought in the original Monster Hunter because it was online only, and the server shut down. *If you slay Lao-Shan Lung while it's near the Fort, it's head can land to the Fort harmlessly, thus preventing players from carving the head - this results in 6 carves, as opposed to the usual 9. *It is possible to break both shoulders of the Lao Shan. *You cannot kill a Lao-Shan Lung outside of Area 5. No matter how much damage you manage to do, time will run out (you still get a repel) instead of him dying. Funny fact is that his entire body will instantly disappear from the area he was in, and reappear in area 5 with the short video of him fleeing. *Lao does NOT gain health when you carve him. The only reason he takes longer to kill him when you carve his back is because you aren't attacking him while you are carving. *The Lao-Shan Lungcan be fought in the Guild after beating every 3* and 4* Quest. It is recomended to have 3 people fighting it. One blademaster, two gunners and one of the gunners will man the ballista and dragonator in the last area. With proper execution it can be done with 2, one blademaster and one gunner the gunner should only stop shooting to use the dragonator. *Lao can be unlocked by completing the level 3 and 4 quest levels in the gathering hall with the exception of the quest "Go Fish". =See Also= *Azure Lao Shan Lung Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons